Talk:Shadow Form/Archive1
General Chat Nice elite for a 55hp :p 02:16, 20 March 2006 (CST) :Well skills that make your foes can't hit you are not loved by 55 monks. --Karlos 15:29, 20 March 2006 (CST) ::Kinda depends. Using this already means you can't use Shield of Judgement. So your damage is probably going to depend on something else. Additionally, this will prevent a 55 monk from using Bonettie's Defense, so energy source is another issue. So, in one sense, 55 monks in their current general form have no use for this skill. But if there are competing energy and damage resources from the Assassin line, it might be a great option. This is Spell Breaker + Bonettie without the energy gain. -SolaPan 17:47, 20 March 2006 (CST) :::Blah, very short duration relative to recharge though, probably not gonna be useful for 55 afterall. -SolaPan 17:48, 20 March 2006 (CST) This skill combines perfectly with a mesmer secondary. Cast Illusion of Weakness, Arcane Echo, Shadow Form: near constant invulnerability! This could be the best runner in the game... :Health lost through Shadow Form will most likely not trigger Illusion of Weakness, so don't count on that to bring you back to full health. --theeth 19:21, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::It should trigger Illusion of Weakness, It will be one of the first things I test when I cap this elite however. Source of it not triggering? --Draygo Korvan 11:33, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :::Tested it, Shadow form does not directly trigger Illusion of Weakness. --Draygo Korvan 12:12, 2 May 2006 (CDT) This is one hell of a dangerous enchantment if the ending loss of health is triggered when the enchant is stripped, which I suspect it is. :Strip it? How? Well of the Profane and Chilblains are the only counters against this, and not very good ones considering the assassin's high mobility. ::Another assassin could strip it with Expunge Enchantments I think, cause that's just a touch not a hit - this needs to be tested - ... leaving you one hit from death. --MasterPatricko 14:29, 5 May 2006 (CDT) You might be able to use this to do the Doppelganger battle in Augury rock. Get the dopp to hit it, you use it a few seconds later, the dopp's will run out and you should be able to thwack him in one or two good hits. Is there anything wrong with this theory? --Kit Engel 05:33, 6 May 2006 (CDT) You might be able to arcane echo this or even copy it from allies (whatever skill that is) to double its length. However does that make you lose the health from the first copy? --MasterPatricko 05:26, 7 May 2006 (CDT) Things to test Does it prevent damage from IW? LordKestrel 11:19, 25 April 2006 (CDT) : I think not, attacks with IW on already miss, you'll still take the damage Skuld 11:22, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :: That's why I marked it as something to test :) LordKestrel 11:29, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Do AoE spells that do not directly target the shadow-formed assassin work? :I think they do, as much as they work on targets with Spell Breaker on them. --Akaraxle 03:06, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Does Expunge Enchantments work to remove it? --MasterPatricko 14:29, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Question: If you have Shadow Arts at level 12, and it runs out when you have <41 health, will it heal you? Removed that from the article. --Xasxas256 10:06, 6 May 2006 (CDT) What happens if you Arcane Echo it? Basically, do you lose health from the first Shadow Form if you renew the enchantment? --MasterPatricko 05:26, 7 May 2006 (CDT)